The Ice King & The Fiery Wench
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Being Tony Stark's daughter was not an easy thing to do, especially when your mother decides she simply doesn't want you anymore. But Tina loves her father more than anything, but she cant help but keep secrets from him. Especially when things in her life go horribly wrong and she starts to go down the wrong path in her life. (Mixed Worlds) *REVIEWS PLZ!*
1. Part 1 - Secrets Revealed

**Summary:**

Part 1:Being Tony Stark's daughter was not an easy thing to do, especially when your mother decides she simply doesn't want you anymore. But Tina loves her father more than anything, but she cant help but keep secrets from him. Especially when things in her life go horribly wrong and she starts to go down the wrong path in her life.

Part 2: Valentina Stark is forced to go to New Mexico to help Fury. Her father insists she go because of the issues she has been having and he think it will be good for her. She wishes she didnt have to go, she hates the idea. And after everything that happens, she regrets listening to her father more than anything.

Part 3:Valentina Stark is once again called upon by SHIELD to help defend the world. This time it goes a bit too far though as she starts to falter in her good sense and good nature. She is faced with Loki again and she is at a loss of what to do. She feels the need to protect her friends/family but also the need to save herself.

Part 4: After Valentina's transformation, her life is a lot different. She is now Blaze Polar as SHIELD calls her. She has to adjust to all the new abilities she now possesses and the thought of who it was that saved her. She is torn between the world of good and the world of evil.

**Pairings:**

OFC/John, OFC/Steve, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane, Natasha/Clint, Bobby/Rogue

**Main Characters:**

Phil Coulson, Thor, Loki, Hawkeye/Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov/Black Widow, The Hulk/Bruce Banner, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers/Captain America

* * *

Things had begun to get weird in our house, my dad just seem to be off his rocker a bit lately. I figured my dad was keeping a secret but I couldn't pursue it unless I wanted to go down the dark road that led to mine. I had started having issues with my powers, when I used them I would suddenly be short of breath. I really didn't think anything of it though.

My father was supposed to go to some racing event in Monaco, and he sure refused to leave me alone by myself in Stark Tower, so I had to go with everyone. Pepper took this time on the flight to talk to me, "How are you doing, Tina?"

I smiled, she was the closest thing to a mother that I had, because my own had abandoned me. I answered her, "I'm good."

It was almost as if she could sense I was holding something back as well because she said, "If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

I raised an eyebrow, I was worried about how everyone seemed to be acting lately. I sat alone and quiet for the rest of the plane ride. When we arrived, we went straight to the racetrack. That was when my father practically gave us all a heart attack because he jumped in the car to drive it. I yelled at him, "What are you doing, dad?"

He grinned the usual Stark smirk, "I want to have a little fun."

Pepper voiced her outrage too, "Tony, don't you dare!"

He just grinned and revved the car and drove away. Pepper was grumbling to herself when I saw the man walking in the race area. I raised an eyebrow and watched him and then he sliced my dad's car. I screamed out, "Dad!"

Pepper and Happy have to bring him his briefcase with his armor in it, but that man is getting too close to him and once I thought he got too close. I was in the car with Pepper and I flung myself out of it, much to Pepper's outrage. I pulled myself up off the track and ran towards my dad. my father screamed, "Stay back, Tina."

I shook my head and ran at the man, as my father continued to scream at me. The man chuckled at me as I came towards him, "The little Stark, how touching."

His accent was thick and he obviously knew who I was. He flicked his whips at me and I leapt out of the way, then I glanced back at my father as I decided my next move. My hands sparked up and I flung the fire at him. He fell backwards, surprised at what I had just done. My father came flying up now in his armor, "Go with Pepper, we will discuss this later."

I felt a tear run down my face as I ran back to the car where Pepper was. I didn't even watch as my father finished his fight with the Russian man. The plane ride back home was a quiet one, completely quiet. It was almost eerie, but I knew it was because I had revealed my secret.

Once we landed back on Stark Tower, I ran out of the plane and went to my room. I was almost to the elevator so I could lock myself on my floor, but my father caught my arm, "You aren't going anywhere, Tina. You need to explain yourself."

I spun around to look at my father and the tears threatened to fall, "I'm sorry dad."

He softened a bit, "What happened, Tina?"

I sighed, I would have to explain everything, "You know how last year I ran away, well I ran away because of that stupid lab experiment I was doing. It backfired horribly. I don't even know what happened, but somehow the fire ended up a part of me. Its just like your core, the fire is in my cells. That's how I can manipulate it. I was really just embarrassed by what had happened so I ran. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think you would understand. From what I learned from my friends, humans aren't really that understanding of what they call mutants."

My father stared at me, "You're telling me that your friends are like this too?"

I nodded, "Yes, different thing, but yes."

My father sighed, "And you thought I wouldn't love you anymore if you were different? You should know better than that, Tina, you're my daughter. I will love you no matter what."

I grabbed him in a hug and he smiled at me, "Don't hide anything else from me though, please."

I smiled at him, "Alright dad."

My father walked down to his lab while Pepper went to her office. I walked down to where my father was, "You tell me not to hide anything then why are you?"

He stared at me, "What are you talking about?"

I cried, "Don't lie to me dad, something is wrong with you and I know it."

He glanced at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact, "The reactor in my chest is burning out too fast."

The words stung me as I processed them, that meant my father was dying. I cried harder, "You're dying, aren't you?"

He nodded solemnly, "If I cant find another element, then yes."

I hugged him tightly and he stroked my hair, "I'm so glad your mother decided to give you to me. I don't know where I would be without you, Valentina."

I laughed as he said my whole name, he rarely did that. He said, "Go up to bed, Tina, its been a long day."

I walked away slowly, worried about my father, I didn't even know if I could sleep, but I walked up to my room anyways. I decided to call Rogue, but when I picked up my cell I saw that I had a few missed calls. I called Rogue back first and she yelled in the phone, "Are you okay?"

I laughed, "Yes I'm fine."

Rogue yelled, "It was all over the news, Tina, everyone knows now."

I grimaced, that was the last thing I wanted, but it had happened. "Yeah, my dad knows now, I had to explain it to him."

Rogue said, "Well I'm glad he knows, he needed to."

I didn't say anything to that, "Hey, I got to get some sleep, Rogue. I'll call you back tomorrow."

She said, "Alright, bye." I could hear the worry in her voice, she knew something wasn't right with me. I set the phone down and laid down on my bed, not knowing what to do. I was still hiding the S.H.I.E.L.D. thing from my father, but I figured that was for the best, Nat had said how secretive it was. I sank into a sleep as I sat in my thoughts.


	2. Part 1 - Being Recruited

I was sitting in my father's building when in walked the new assistant that Pepper wanted to hire. She was intriguing to say the least because she most certainly was not who she said she was. I eyed her as she climbed into the ring to spar. After she kicked Happy's ass, she turned to me, "Who is she?"

Tony said, "Oh that's my daughter, Valentina."

The woman eyed me and it made me feel as if she knew my secret. She walked out and motioned for me to follow and I excused myself. She was in the hallway and she said, "I have someone who wants to talk to you."

I nodded and followed her out to the car. We drove to some abandoned building and inside there was a man with an eye patch and a man with a bow. The woman spoke to them, "This is Valentina Stark."

The eye patch man approached me, "Hello Miss Stark, I am Nick Fury. And I have been told that you possess an exceptional skill."

I glared at him, "I don't know what you are talking about."

He laughed, "Don't play coy with me Miss Stark."

I glanced at the ground, "What do you want?"

He said, "I need you to help me with the group I'm putting together."

I growled, "Why do you need me?"

He grinned, "Like I said, you have an amazing gift."

I laughed insanely, "Are you fucking kidding me? A science experiment gone wrong is a gift to you?" As I spoke my words, flames appeared in my hands, "Its in my DNA, in my cells. I cant get rid of it, and it scares the hell out of me, but you find that a gift?"

The man behind him gasped at the flames. Fury said, "We can help you."

I raised an eyebrow, "The only help you can give is fixing me, but you wont do that, you just said you need me. Which means you need my skill."

He sighed, and I knew I was right, and so did he. I shook my head, "I don't want to help you, but I will since I don't have any other choice. Now can I go?"

Nick nodded and the woman walked me out. She held her hand out to me, "I'm Natasha Romanoff, they call me Black Widow. I manipulate people."

I chuckled at her name and she said, "Don't laugh, they gave you a name too."

I glared at her as she handed me a folder and I opened it. My name was at the top: Valentina Stark, aka Blaze. I glanced up at Nat, "They are calling me Blaze? Seriously?"

Nat said, "Yeah," and that man with the bow came out. Nat said, "This is Clint Barton, they call him Hawkeye."

I was intrigued by this guy, he was quite handsome, "Why do they call you that?"

He laughed, "See that can behind me on the ground?"

I nodded, the can was a good hundred feet behind us but he pointed his arrow at it and fired it straight through it. My mouth dropped, "Wow."

He grinned, "I never miss."

I smiled flirtatiously and Nat saw it, "Alright, come on sweetie, you're still a minor."

I frowned as I glanced back at Clint, "I wouldn't tell."

Clint's smile grew even wider if at all possible and Nat rolled her eyes. Nat walked me back to the car and she said, "You are just as bad as your dad."

I glare at her, "You ruined my fun," and then I ignored her as we drove back to Stark tower. I walked towards my room, I needed my friends right now. I dialed my friend's number and I heard her say, "Hello?"

I almost cried, I didn't realize how much I needed to talk to her, "Rogue."

She gasped, "Oh my god, Tina, how are you?"

I sighed, "I'm not good, Rogue, I need my friends."

Rogue said, "You just give us a few hours and we will be there. Storm will bring us on the jet. You're at your dad's right?"

I said, "Yeah." I knew she knew I was in pain. True to her word, a few hours later, I was greeted with my friends. Rogue threw herself at me for a hug, "It's so good to see you again Tina."

I smiled at her, and saw that she also brought Bobby, the ice man and her boyfriend; and John, the pyro like me. As I was greeting them, Storm walked in for a moment, "Hi, Tina, how are you dear?"

I smiled at her, "I'm okay Storm."

Storm asked, "Have you told him yet?"

I knew what she was referring to, it was whether I had told my father about what had happened to me and what I was now. I shook my head, "Yes, I have."

Storm smiled at me, "That's so great."

I nodded, I knew she was only trying to help but it was infuriating. I didn't like to talk about telling my father that I had fucked up an experiment and ended up a mutant. As if on cue though, in walked my father, "Oh, I didn't know you had company Tina."

I laughed, "Dad, you remember my friends, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the people who found you when you ran away last year."

I scowled, leave it to my father to ruin a perfectly good moment, "Dad, this is Rogue, Bobby and John."

My father nodded, "Nice to meet you all," and then he turned to the guys, "If either of you touches my daughter, I'll chop it off."

My mouth dropped in embarrassment, "What the fuck dad? Get out."

He began to walk away but looked back before he left, "I'm completely serious."

Storm said her goodbyes and left and I pulled them all to the floor I called my own. Bobby gasped, "All this is yours?"

I laughed, "Yeah, do you know who I am? It kind of pays to be a billionaire's daughter, even if I am the product of a one night stand."

John laughed at my statement and said, "You really are lucky."

Bobby was in amazement, "Yeah, this is awesome."

Then Rogue turned to me, "So what's wrong, Tina?"

I inhaled deeply and began, "Some secret organization found out about me and want me to join them."

Rogue asked, "Well what did you say?"

I sighed, "I said yes, what else could I say to them."

Rogue asked, worried, "But how did they find out about you?"

I shook my head, "That's the problem, I don't know."


	3. Part 1 - Drunken Escapades

I knew my father would start to snap, I mean he was dying, even though he refused to tell everyone. My father was a dense man and I pleaded with him to tell Pepper but he wouldn't. I knew he was in love with Pepper even though he never voiced it. I guess it was my woman's intuition and the fact that I had watched the way my dad acted around his hoochies and how he acted with Pepper.

I dreaded the next day, it was my father's birthday and he always threw big bashes. With him dying now, I figured he would act out. All I wanted him to do was fess up to Pepper, tell her he was dying and tell her how he felt about her. He needed to, if anything was going to happen to him.

I strolled around the lab that was on the floor I always stayed on. It reminded me of the accident that horrible day.

* * *

_It was some of my school friends and I. We had tried to build a mini reactor. Somehow a fire had started inside it, and we were stuck inside it. The security on the reactor sealed and we were locked inside the thing. I didn't want everyone else hurt so I had hacked our own technology to open the door. It stayed open long enough for everyone else to get out. Then the security overdrive kicked in and I was still locked inside it. The fire blew the reactor and with it, went me. Somehow instead of death, I found myself a mutant when I woke up. I didn't know it at first, but when my friends pulled me out of the left over parts of the reactor, I wondered how I was alive._

_It was a few days later from the experiment when I realized I wasn't normal anymore. Some chick had mouthed off to me, which pissed me off and that sparked my fire. Apparently my new powers were connected to my emotions. I had seen the fire appear in my hand and I freaked out. I had hid it before anyone had seen it happen, I didn't want anyone to know what I was now. That was the night I ran away._

_I had been found by the side of the road passed out. A guy named Logan had found me, or that was what I was told when I woke up in an infirmary. I was at some school they told me. The next day I was okay enough to get up so I was shown around the school by some woman named Jean. They explained to me what this place was and I about fell over when I saw a guy playing with fire in his hands outside in the courtyard. I had just walked away from Jean to approach him, "How are you doing that?"_

_He looked at me like I was stupid, "You do know this is a place for mutants, right?"_

_I was confused, there were more people like me. I sparked the fire in my palm and the guy grinned at me, "I'm John."_

_I smiled back at him, "I'm Valentina."_

* * *

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my dads voice. My memories still hurt me and they weren't always good.

I rode home with my dad that night when he was done with his work.

The next day, I frowned, today was my dad's birthday. I stayed in my room for the majority of the day, until I heard a lot of noise.

When I walked downstairs to where my dad was throwing his birthday party, I saw that it was a disaster. Everything was a mess and he was in his Iron Man suit. I slapped my forehead and sighed, someone had to stop him. I saw Pepper frantically trying to get him to stop acting like a fool but he wouldn't listen. I knew my father was very intoxicated and I was glad that I was a minor because I could still handle my father.

As I watched him, he got worse. He began to fly random objects in the air and blow them up with his suit. That did it, I had to stop him now. I yelled, "Stop, dad."

He laughed at me, "Come on, Tina, live a little."

I screamed, "Dad, you are acting like a fool, you need to stop. You could hurt someone."

He just continued his little game. I made a sad face, "Don't make me do what I have to dad."

He raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't."

I raised my hands and the fire sparked in my hands. "I'm sorry, dad."

I flung the fire at him and he raised his eyebrow, "Ah, my daughter has bite."

He closed the suit, but then Rhodey appeared. "Tony, you need to stop this."

My father turned to his friend now and they began to yell at each other. Then when Rhodey realized my dad wasn't going to stop, he went to put on the other suit. I followed him, "Don't do this, Rhodey. You two could really hurt each other."

Rhodey looked at me, "Yes I know that. So you need to make sure everyone gets out and I am going to fight it out with your father."

I was worried as he ran back up the stairs and I followed after him. I wanted to cry as I watched them start beating the crap out of each other. I yelled, "Everyone please get out. Its for your safety."

Everyone took off like scared bugs, scurrying all over the place. I turned to the two fighting and a piece of the building fell and was coming towards me and i somehow used the fire to stop it. I had put up a barrier to hold the concrete away from me, and it had saved my life. I jumped out of the way as the fire weakened. I didn't know what was happening to me, the powers were getting worse.

They continued to break the house with their fighting. And I finally screamed, "Please stop."

Neither of them listened to me as they continued to break more shit. My house was going to be gone soon if they kept this up. Rhodey knocked my dad to the ground and flew off in the suit. I ran over to check on him, but he took off in the air. I began to worry even more about my father.


	4. Part 1 - Member 2

I searched for my father everywhere and finally I found him on the top of a donut place. I laughed at him, he was perched inside the giant donut. I landed next to him and he asked, "How did you do that?"

I frowned, "Well I just engulf my entire body and it gives me the ability to fly. Its an amazing thing."

My dad laughed, "It seems kind of dangerous but okay."

Then suddenly another voice spoke, "Mr. Stark."

I glanced down at the ground to see Nick Fury and I sighed. He was there to recruit my father no doubt. My dad yelled, "What do you want?"

Fury said, "Well I've come to ask to talk to you. I think you should come down here."

My dad grabbed me and hovered down to the ground, and they entered the donut shop. Fury began to talk about the Avengers Initiative and then turned to my father's slowly declining health. Then Nat came and stabbed my dad with something and Fury told him it was only temporary to keep him alive.

Fury said, "Oh and Tony, this is Natasha Romanoff."

My dad said, "I knew you were a special agent."

Nat nodded and rolled her eyes at him, "Tina, please come with me."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Tina? Been keeping more secrets have we sweetheart?"

Tina cringed from my dad's words, "I'm sorry, they told me I wasn't allowed to tell."

Tony turned to Fury, "You recruited my seventeen year old daughter?"

Fury said, "Yes, we were aware of her when she showed national TV what she could do. We thought she was a worthy asset."

I scowled at his word, I was not an asset. It made me sound like a piece of property. I rolled my eyes and walked off with Nat. She took me outside where Hawkeye was standing, I grinned as I saw him. I ran up to hug him and he laughed at me, "Its good to see you again, Tina."

I pulled away and asked, "Why are you all here?"

Nat said, "Well Fury really wants your father to join the Avengers thing. I think he doesn't play well with others so he shouldn't be included."

I laughed, it was true. She smirked, "That's very true. But did you just come here to help him or something?"

Hawkeye nodded, "Yes, we know that arc is poisoning him and killing him slowly. There is some stuff your grandfather hid in old videos. He was limited though because it was so long ago."

I nodded, that was odd. How did they know about all of this? I excused myself so I could go back in to check on my father. He smiled when he saw me and whispered, "You do know we are having another talk when we get home, right?"

I frowned, I knew he wouldn't let it go and was going to yell about me keeping secrets from him. I sighed, "Yes, dad."

Fury said, "These videos show a key to something your father was working on. You figure it out, until then you will be kept at your house."

My father's mouth fell open, "You're keeping me under house arrest?"

Fury laughed, "No, well sort of. Just get the work done."

My dad growled, "Fine."

They dropped us off at my father's house and some agents were posted there to keep my father there. As soon as we were inside he launched into his venting, "I told you not to hide things from me anymore, but yet you joined some secret organization without telling me!"

I yelled back, "I told you I'm sorry, dad. They told me I couldn't tell you. I didn't even want to join them, but I thought what other choice do I have."

He calmed a bit, "I just wish you would stop keeping secrets, Tina, it makes me worry."

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I wont anymore okay dad. I promise."

He nodded at my words.

He watched the video and somehow he understood what he needed to do. I was curious about the man in the video, "So that is my grandfather?"

Tony nodded, "Yes, he was much the same way that I am. He was a playboy too, so I came about the same way you did."

I laughed, "Like father, like son. So was he brilliant just like you?"

Tony grinned, "Flattery will not stop the talk we are still going to have. But yes he was brilliant."

He pulled me into a hug, "I'm glad I have you, Tina. You really do light up my life, even though I never really wanted children." I smiled up at him.

He, however, got out and went to his office to get the Expo diorama. He brought it back to the house and we examined it. It showed another element. One that would successfully power my father's suit and be a sufficient replacement for what he had now. I was glad that we had figured out a way to save him. I helped him build the machine that would make this mystery element. It took a lot of work and a whole lot of random pieces thrown together.

Eventually it was built and he started it so it would create the element. As it made it, I grinned, I had help my dad make a new element. It was an amazing feeling. After it was done, my father put it into an arc so it could be put in his chest. I hugged him tightly after it was put into place, "I'm so glad you are going to be okay. I was so scared that you were going to die and I would be left all alone."

He held me tightly, "I'm not going anywhere honey, I wont leave you. You never have to worry about that. I'll always find a way to prevail."

I had tears on the edge of my eyes, "You are so smug, dad. That's not a good quality."

He smirked, "Sure it is."

He released me and said, "Come on, we need to go tell Fury I figured out the element, which means we got to go find Agent Coulson."

I followed after him so we could go talk to Coulson.


	5. Part 1 - Dead End

Once my father fixed the arc core in his chest, things got a little more normal again. Well except for that man who was hell bent on destroying my dad for what he considered taking his father's design. The man was completely insane and we thought he was in prison but apparently that idiot from Hammer industries, the other technology company, let him out so he could help him build robots like my father's suit. How could that man be so stupid to let that nut case out of jail?

We were all watching a movie the night before the big Expo event. It was Pepper, my father and I; and I grinned at how cozy they were, it was so cute to watch. I hoped my father would tell her soon how he felt, but knowing my dad he would go to his death with it. I sighed as I excused myself from their presence. I figured they might want some time alone, so I went to my room and called Rogue. She answered with a cheery, "Hello?"

I laughed, "Well aren't we peppy today?"

Rogue lit up, I could hear it in her voice, "Oh, hi, Tina. How are you doing?"

I grinned, "I'm fine, Rogue. So you are coming to the Expo tomorrow right?"

Rogue's voice was one of pure happiness, "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Its a chance for me to see my best friend, so we will be there in the morning."

I smiled as I said bye, I knew she would have Bobby and John in tow, they always came. Especially given that John was in love with me, so any chance to see me was an event for him. I laid in my bed thinking back to the day I had met them.

********************************  
_I smiled, "I'm Valentina."_

_He grinned back, "I'm John, they call me Pyro."_

_I laughed, "So how did you become this way?"_

_John glanced at the ground, "Well I was born with the ability, and eventually my parents didn't want me anymore."_

_I felt my face fall, that was so sad, "I was in a reactor accident. Somehow the fire fused with my DNA. I haven't had the heart to tell my dad yet."_

_John said, "You shouldn't, humans don't understand."_

_I laughed at that statement, my dad wasn't exactly human anymore. I said, "Do you know who I am?"_

_He shook his head, I laughed again, "I'm Valentina Stark."_

_John raised an eyebrow, "Like as in Tony Stark? Iron Man?"_

_I nodded, "That's my dad."_

_John's mouth fell open and he was about to speak but two others walked up. "Hey John."_

_John turned to look at them, "Hey Bobby, Rogue."_

_Then he said, "Oh, Rogue, Bobby, this is Valentina Stark."_

_I held my hand out, "Hi. What can you two do?"_

_Rogue said, "If I touch someone, I absorb their powers, and could possibly kill them."_

_Bobby said, "I control ice."_

_I grinned, this place was amazing and I realized I had gained friends now._

I shook my head to clear the memories. I made myself sleep so I would be ready for the Expo tomorrow. When I woke the next morning, I was awoke with a scream and I realized Rogue was in the room. I laughed at her, "Stop screaming like a banshee."

Rogue stopped and she giggled at me, "Get up so we can go."

I sighed as I lifted myself from the bed and went to get my dress for the Expo. Pepper had picked it out, it was blood red and middle length. Rogue helped me with my appearance and then we went outside where my dad's limo was waiting. Bobby and John were already inside in their suits, they looked so handsome like that. We drove over to the Expo and we watched as my father got on stage and talked. Then Hammer showed off his robots, but they were being controlled by Ivan. I saw the chaos that started to ensue and I yelled at Rogue, "You and the guys help get everyone out of here safely okay. I have to go help my dad."

Rogue nodded and she began to tell people where to go and help them out. Bobby and John ran interference on the robots that were firing towards the crowds. I felt my whole body engulf as I helped my father destroy the robots that were intent on killing him. Rhodey was wearing the War Machine suit and Ivan had control of that too, and I couldn't fire at him I was too afraid of hurting him. My father drove them away and towards the globe where no one could get hurt and I followed and as they blasted at each other, I was stuck in the middle. I threw up the fire like a force field and I felt it burn hotter than it ever had around me. As the cloud from their blast cleared, I felt my fire force field falter and suddenly I couldn't breathe and I fell to the ground unconscious.

When I woke up I was in my dad's lab and I looked around, looking for my dad. He saw me move and he ran over to me, "Are you okay, Tina?"

I exhaled in pain, "What happened?"

My father looked worried, like really worried, "You used your fire and then you passed out. You started gasping for air and you had me really worried."

I shook my head, "No dad, I mean what happened with the robots and Ivan."

Tony scoffed at me, "You almost die and you are just worried about everything else?"

I nodded with a sarcastic grin on my face. He sighed, "You are definitely my child. Well after you were unconscious, I had Rhodey take you somewhere safe and then I fought Ivan and killed him."

I grinned, "I'm glad you're okay."

He looked concerned still, "I'm just worried about you, Tina."

I waved my hand to try to get him to stop hovering, "I'm fine."

My dad nodded and said, 'Well your friends are worried sick about you. I suppose I can let them in now."

He spoke, "Jarvis, please inform everyone upstairs that Tina is awake."

Within seconds, the door flew open and Rogue came flying at me, "I was so worried when I saw you all lifeless."

I laughed, "It takes more than a little shortness of breath to take me down, I am a Stark after all."

I knew what I told them was a lie, something was wrong with me, I just didn't know what it was. This power of mine was obviously getting out of hand, but I didn't want to worry anyone with it though.


	6. Part 2 - Mistaken Identities

I frowned as my father told me to go with them, I didn't want to go, but he was pushing it. I knew he was worried after how I had passed out at the Expo, but did he seriously have to send me away, and with SHIELD of all people. I cried, "Don't you love me anymore, dad?"

He sighed, "That's not it, Tina, you know I love you."

I cried out, "Then don't make me go."

He looked sad, "They can take care of you though. I am worried that something is wrong, I mean you usually don't just pass out, Tina."

I sobbed, "But I don't want to go with them dad, I'm tired of being a slave."

He frowned, "I'm sorry," as he walked away.

Nat pushed me towards the car and I saw Hawkeye in the seat next to mine. I climbed in the car and collapsed into his lap, it frightened him a bit at first, but then he just let me lay there. I was just so upset that my father had basically forced me to come with them. The only thing I was glad for is that Hawk and Nat would be with me, it gave me a tiny sense of family.

We were going to New Mexico to check on something as soon as we arrived, there was a security breach. Hawkeye jumped out of the car to go check it out and I walked slowly to the window to see what was going on. I saw a man with blonde hair running towards a hammer in the middle of the tent. He was intent on getting to it too, and he wasn't taking any prisoners. He beat the crap out of any guard that came at him, which begged the question to whether he was human or not. It was a sad sight to watch as he fell defeated to his knees. Agent Coulson had him brought into one of the cells to interrogate him.

I stood outside the cell watching the interrogation, wondering more and more about this man. Nat walked over to me, "That man was very strong, I don't quite think he is human."

I nodded, "I don't think so either, I'm going to go see."

Nat nodded as I walked into the cell. I turned to Agent Coulson, "Have we figured out any Intel?"

Coulson shook his head signifying the answer was no and I turned to leave, but the man spoke, "Please don't leave."

I turned back around and he spoke again, "You are so beautiful, the epitome of Sigyn."

I froze and approached him cautiously, "Who is Sigyn?"

He spoke quietly, "She was a goddess that died years ago."

I stared at him, "Who are you?"

He raised his head to look at me, "I'm Thor."

I just stared, dumbfounded, "Thor, as in the God of Thunder? From Asgard?"

Thor nodded and I was besides myself with the information, I had just met a god. Agent Coulson turned to me and then said, "Watch him," as he walked out. I saw down by the glass and asked, "So why are you here?"

He scowled, "I am being punished by my father."

Then suddenly he stopped talking and looked in another direction, "Brother, please take me home."

I turned to where his eyes were and was met with the most gorgeous man I had ever met. His eyes were what stuck with me, they were the strangest green, but they were piercing. The man spoke to Thor, "You cannot, father has died. I am sorry, brother."

Then he turned his eyes to look at me and I felt him staring into my soul, then he said one word, "Sigyn?"

I growled, "Why does everyone keep saying I'm this Sigyn woman? My name is Valentina.'

He didn't seem convinced though as he glanced at his brother, as if looking for an answer to his question. Thor said, "Its not her brother, this is just a human. I don't know why she looks so much like her."

The man reached for me, which jumped started my powers, I hadn't meant to but it happened. Fire danced across my hands as he stopped his approach of me, "One more step and I will charcoal you."

He chuckled at me, then I began to feel odd, almost as if I was suffocating and I collapsed, something was seriously wrong. The next event threw me for a loop though because mister tall, dark and handsome walked over to me and ran his fingers along my cheek. I felt a bit of a sting as he did it, but then I could breathe again. He looked at me with concern, "You should be careful, young one."

Thor screamed, "What did you do to her, brother?"

The man turned to Thor with anger in his voice, "I fixed her, she was dying."

The word hung in my head, I was dying. I needed to see Professor Xavier again, maybe he could explain this to me. When I looked up again, the dark man was gone. Thor stared at me, "I have not seen my brother show emotion toward anyone, not since..." and he stopped.

I stared in confusion, a man that felt nothing towards anyone had saved me and he didn't even know me. I got up and walked out of the cell, I couldn't do this anymore. As I walked out into the open air, Clint came running towards me. He smiled at me but then noticed my expression, "What's wrong, Tina?"

I stared at him, afraid my voice wouldn't work, "I have to leave."

He looked confused, "But you cant just leave, Tina."

Tears threatened to fall down my face as I spoke, "I have to, I'll explain if I come back."

He grabbed my arm, "What do you mean if?"

I just yanked my arm away from him and stormed away. I couldn't be around all of this anymore, I was still a kid and they had me doing the work of an adult. I would miss my friends though as I glanced back at Clint, who looked saddened by my departure.


	7. Part 2 - Need Some Air

I sat atop the building in town thinking to myself. I faded back into my memories again.

I had been sitting in the yard of the school because I loved to be outside, when John approached me, "Hey, Tina."

I smiled at him, "Hey."

He sat down next to me, "You know I like you right, Tina?"

I blushed as he said that and I grinned at him. He leaned over and kissed me very quickly and softly. I was shocked that he had actually kissed me and I bit my lip and stared at the ground because I was embarrassed by it. He lifted my face and kissed me again. Then we heard an 'uh hmm' and I jumped away from him and turned to see Logan standing behind us. He grinned, "What are you doing, Valentina?"

I blushed and jumped up to run inside, leaving John there alone. Logan followed me inside, "Tina, stop running."

I stopped and turned around, we were in the foyer of the school, "I just wanted to see how you were doing, Tina?"

I sighed, "I'm alright, I just miss my dad."

Logan hugged me, "Awe, we can take you home anytime you want."

I smiled at him, I may have missed my dad, but Logan was like a father figure to me.

Suddenly I heard a voice yelling up to me, "Hey Valentina was it? What are you doing?"

I frowned; I didn't want anyone to know where I was. I lowered myself to the ground, it was Jane, that woman scientist, "Yes, I'm Valentina."

Jane smiled, "So what are you?"

I felt niceness fade at her words, that question just wasn't right, "I'm a mutant, the product of an experiment gone wrong that bonded fire to my body."

Jane frowned, "That's so interesting."

I was trying to be nice but thinking this was cool was just annoying. I smiled fakely at her and then I heard another voice, "Ah, Valentina, the Sigyn look alike."

I smiled when I saw Thor, "So I guess they let you out?"

Thor nodded, "Yes, thanks to my friends here."

I nodded, "Well I'm glad you are out and please don't call me Sigyn."

Thor frowned, "I'm sorry, you just look so much like her."

I nodded, I knew he didn't mean any harm by his comments but I hate being thought of as someone else. He then asked the one question I didn't want to answer, "Why are you sitting out here all by yourself?"

I sighed loudly, "I had to get away."

He asked, "Is it because of what my brother said? About you dying?"

Man this guy had no common sense, maybe he didn't care because he couldn't die. But death was a pretty big thing to me and I didn't feel like talking about it. I groaned, "Yes, but I'd really rather not talk about it."

He seemed to take the hint at that and I thought he would leave me be but instead he asked, "Would you like to join us for food? I'm sure that would be perfectly fine with Jane."

Jane nodded, "Yeah, come eat with us."

I smiled fakely, I didn't want to go but I figured I should be nice, so I nodded. I followed them to their place where they all stayed. I sat quietly as I ate and then Erik asked, "So, Valentina, I do not mean to be rude but Thor here has told us what you can do. How did that happen?"

I rolled my eyes before I spoke and I knew they saw it, "First of all, I'm not a science experiment so please stop asking what I am or how I got that way. Second I had an accident in a lab and the fire bonded with my DNA. Now I can do this," as I made a fireball appear in my palm.

I extinguished it as I saw their looks of fear, "I'm going to go now, ok."

I got up to walk out and Thor came running out to me, "Valentina, wait, they didn't mean to offend you. They are just curious about things they don't know, like they were with me."

I sighed, I knew that was true, but my temper was just short since that revelation. For the first time in my life, I opened up to someone, "I'm dying, Thor. I'm only seventeen. And I'm scared to death."

His face saddened, "If I was in my home, I could ask my brother to help you like he did before. But I'm not."

I shrugged, "It's no big deal."

Thor could read my pain still on my face because his next words were, "My brother's name is Loki. I'm sure if you called to him, he would come to you. You could ask him how to fix yourself."

I nodded as I walked away. I didn't know if I should even actually call his brother, this Loki guy, I mean who knew if he was even good. I mean he wasn't even letting his brother come home, what kind of brother does that?

I went back to my spot on the roof where I had been before and I debated calling on his brother to ask him. Finally I decided I would and I called his name, "Loki"

I looked around to see if he had appeared but nothing happened, so I said it again, "Loki"

Still nothing, so I shrugged and gave up. I faded back into my twisted mind that was my memories.

It was my first day of classes that I went to while I was there. I met all the teachers, which was peculiar because they were all just like everyone else. Storm could control the weather. Jean was telepathic like Professor Xavier. Scott has like laser eyes so he has to wear this special like pair of sunglasses. Logan, well he has a special metal bonded to his bones and he can make it come out through the spaces between his fingers.

I felt so strange because they were all born like that; they had spent their entire lives dealing with it. I had been like this only a short time and I hated how I was. They all told me that with time I would learn to accept it, but I really didn't believe it.

I snapped back out of my thoughts and lay out on the roof to go to sleep. I hadn't had the nerve to leave yet because this is where my friends were. I knew I should just go back, maybe they could help find a way to save me but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I stared at the stars until I felt myself drift off.


	8. Part 2 - The Metal Man

_I was in my bedroom at my house and I jumped up, ready to help my father with the lab. I walked into the bathroom and I looked at my face, I was different looking. My eyes were different colors, which was strange and then mister tall, dark, and handsome came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck._

* * *

I guess the dream startled me so much, I jerked upwards, very awake now. I thought about the dream, what the hell did it mean? It was so strange, why had I looked different and why the hell had mister handsome been there. I was sure the dream would have gone worse places, had I actually stayed asleep, which scared me even more. I played it off as just a dream, but somewhere deep down, I knew that wasn't fully true. The dream had a sense of foreboding to it that worried me.

I stretched due to the pain in my back; I always slept strangely so I was always cramped up. I was still trying to wake up when I saw something fall from the sky. I watched it glint in the sun and land in the same area Thor had, which probably meant it was from his world. I stood up and watched as the glinting got closer. I saw that it was a giant metal man and it began to blast laser beams at things in the town. It was obviously here to destroy things, which worried me.

It stalked its way over to Thor and the group of humans, and it seemed like that was its main purpose. Thor insisted on trying to fight it, even though he was powerless. I watched as it threw him all over the place, why was he even trying. He couldn't beat it in the state he was in.

It threw him aside pretty hard and he was knocked unconscious, and the thing seemed pleased. Then it turned its attention on Jane though. That's when I decided to jump into the fight. I couldn't let it just hurt her, she was a defenseless human. Someone had to protect her while Thor was out for the count.

I saw it charge its laser thing and was about to fire it at Jane, but I jumped down from my perch quickly. I ran to the spot she was standing and I threw up a fire barrier in front of her, just in time because the thing fired the laser. I felt the suffocating feeling start again though so I shoved her out of the way because I knew my barrier wouldn't last. As the barrier fell, the laser hit me in the shoulder and I fell to the ground screaming in pain. I could smell my skin burning and feel it sizzling; it hurt like a fucking bitch. The tears started to fall as I tore my shirt to cover the wound. I had to cover it because it was bleeding pretty badly. I tried to act strong but it really hurt and I was only a seventeen year old girl.

That's when I noticed that something was flying in our direction at an alarming rate. It went straight to Thor and I saw that it was his hammer, and he stood up with his powers regained. He hit the thing numerous times before it finally fell, defeated. I was still on the ground trying to keep myself from going into shock.

Thor ran over to me, looking scared, "Dear Valentina, please do not die."

I shoved him away from me, I didn't need his pity or concern, "I'll be fine, now who the hell sent that thing here?"

Thor looked sad with his answer, "I fear it is my brother, he has always been jealous of me."

I choked back my sobs as I said, "Well go get that bastard brother of yours and give him hell for me."

Thor tried to chuckle slightly as he took off, and I pushed myself to my feet. I knew Thor would be back, he had an obvious attachment to Jane.

I thought back to that dream that I had that morning, no way in hell mister handsome would be getting anywhere near me now. He was the one who had sent the thing that had just sizzled a gaping wound in my shoulder. Jane came running over to me, "You're hurt really bad, you need to lie back down."

I shook my head no as I pushed her away from me and pulled out my cell, "Rogue, get Storm. I need help. Tell her to track my cell."


	9. Part 2 - Fear Takes Over

In an hour, they were there and Rogue saw my shoulder, "Oh my god, are you okay, Tina?"

I nodded, "I need to see the Professor."

Storm nodded as we all loaded the plane. I looked back sadly at Jane and said, "He will come back. I'll see you again when he does. Bye."

Jane looked so sad as she looked at me and took in my words, "I hope so, Tina. Goodbye."

Storm pulled the jet up and we left, going to the school. Rogue applied pressure to my wound as we flew back to the school. Rogue said, "Tina, this looks really bad."

I shook my head, "It's fine, and I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Rogue nodded solemnly and just sat quietly for the remainder of the ride. I knew I had been slightly mean but I couldn't help it. I was so tired of people fluttering about around me; I could take care of myself and my own problems.

The Professor was waiting for me as I arrived, "Take her to the infirmary."

Rogue looked worried as the Professor followed, but the Professor told Rogue to go to her room and that he would inform her when I was out of the infirmary. As Jean treated my wound, I spoke to the Professor, "Something is wrong with me, I need you to figure out what it is. I felt like I was almost suffocating earlier when I used my powers."

The Professor just nodded and told Jean to take some blood. Jean did as she was told and began to run some tests. I was resting in another room when the Professor and Jean came in; it was about an hour later. The Professor said, "I do have some bad news, Tina."

I gulped and waited for the answer, "Your cells are burning up from the exposure, and they are going at an alarming rate now. Your body is burning up from it. If you continue to use your powers, then you will die. The cells in your body will just kind of roast, and your body will suffer from it. Your temperature is already always a little high due to the exposure."

I was shocked as I stared at him, "There is no way to fix it is there?"

The Professor shook his head sadly, "Not that I know of, but we will be looking into it. We will help you as much as we can, Tina. But you can't use your powers, or we won't be able to help you."

I sighed, "But I have to help people."

The Professor said, "Well if you save them, then you will be sacrificing yourself."

I began to cry and I ran out of the room. I went straight back to the room that had been mine, it was familiar territory to me, it felt safe. I sat there and tried to calm myself when there was a knock at the door. I opened it slowly to reveal John, who was holding beer. I couldn't help but laugh at him, "You're a bad influence, you know that."

He laughed back as he walked into my room, "Oh, I know."

I watched as he popped open a beer, "Just so we are clear, you are not under any circumstances getting lucky, John."

He chuckled, "You never know."

I glared at him as he handed me a beer. I chugged it and glanced at him, his mouth was gapping open. "Damn girl."

I smirked, "Who did you get these form anyways?"

John said, "Who else? Who is the only delinquent here?"

I giggled, "Logan, of course. Does he know you brought it to my room though?"

John looked frightened, "I don't have a death wish, Tina, he would have my head if he knew I was giving it to you. You are like a daughter to him."

I grinned, everyone was so taken with me and I didn't understand it, I was pretty normal compared to the people around here. We drank the twelve pack and I fell into John's lap. He stroked my hair, "You know I still have feelings for you, Tina. That's why I always go with Rogue when she comes to see you."

I smiled, "I know John, but now is not a very good time. Actually it is the absolutely worst time."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

I began to cry, I had done so good at holding it back but now I couldn't, "I'm dying."

He looked serious now, all traces of the booze gone, "What?"

I repeated it, as if that would make it less true, "I'm dying, John. When the experiment happened, the fire fused to my cells. Now my cells are burning up at an alarming rate. If I use my powers, I will die. My body will basically burn up, and I just kind of suffocate."

He said, "Then just don't use your powers."

I scoffed, "It's not that easy, John. I have a duty to the people; I help them, like my father. I have always been that way; it's what landed me in this position in the first place. I have to do what I feel is right, and damn the consequences."

John stared at the ground and then he looked back up and I saw the glossy look in his eyes, "I don't want you to die, Tina. Just be careful please."

I was so caught up on the fact that he was crying over me that I didn't notice as he leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss wasn't like some of the inexperienced ones we had before; this one was all passion and love. It made me sad to realize how much he really worried for me. He pulled away after a minute and he smiled slightly.

He pulled me closer and we fell asleep that way. I woke up early; I had to leave, to get back home. If I was going to die, I wanted to see my family again. I knew my friends would be pissed that I had left, especially Rogue. She would be even more pissed when John told her about my predicament, which I knew he would.


	10. Part 3 - Family Time

I walked out and flew home on a regular flight. When I got on the plane, I called Pepper at the office. I spoke with a shy and timid voice, "Hi Pepper."

She exclaimed, "Tina? Where the hell are you?"

I sighed, "Don't worry about that Pepper, I'm coming home. I just need you to get me from the airport when I land."

Pepper said, "Alright, when?"

"In an hour."

Pepper said, "Alright, I'll be there, Tina."

I hung up; I knew they were going to be angry with me. I had just disappeared, which I shouldn't have, but I was so damn scared. I mean I am dying. I really still didn't know how to deal with it, it was still too new.

I turned off my phone as the plane took off; within an hour I was in Manhattan. I walked outside and there was the limo waiting, and the door opened to reveal Pepper, "You are going to be in so much trouble when you get home, Tina. Your father is furious and worried sick."

I just looked at the ground, "He was the one who sent me off." I knew my father would worry about me, but I didn't really care at the time.

Pepper sighed, "Just get in, sweetheart."

I frowned as I walked to the car and got in. We drove home in complete silence; I figured that Pepper was probably angry at me too. She was like my mother since my own had abandoned me. She had taken care of me since I had come to live with my father. I felt guilty for making them worry now.

While in the car, my phone rang. I dreaded answering it, especially when I saw that it was Rogue. I was sure that John had told her now. I answered it and I heard a scream on the other end, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I spoke equally loudly, "Rogue, be quiet everyone can hear you."

She spoke quieter now, "I'm sorry. But why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear it from John?"

I said, "I was drunk and I told him. I wouldn't have told anyone. I didn't want anyone to know. I'm really sorry, Rogue."

Rogue said, "As soon as possible, I am going to be visiting you."

I sighed, "Alright, Rogue. Again, I am sorry. I should have told you."

As I hung up, Pepper gave me a strange look but I just ignored it. I wasn't going to tell her, no matter how much she stared at me.

Pepper had apparently decided we should have a nice dinner together, she had cooked us a whole course. It was a marinated chicken, which she knew was my favorite food, and some noodles and steamed corn. I walked in and I saw my father's mouth drop, Pepper hadn't told him I guess. He jumped up to come and hug me, "I was so worried about you, Tina."

I sighed, "I'm fine dad, I just went to the School." I felt horrible about lying to my father again, but I couldn't tell him the truth. Couldn't tell him that his baby girl was dying.

He sighed, "Next time, please tell me before you do that."

I smiled, slightly, "Alright, dad, I will."

I sat down at the table and got some food and my dad asked, "So what happened in New Mexico?"

I laughed, "Oh, well I met a god. His name is Thor. His brother tried to murder the whole town we were in, just because he has a jealousy problem with his brother. It was sort of ridiculous."

My dad looked horrified, "Is that how you got that scar?"

I gasped; I had completely forgotten that my sleeveless shirt showed off my scarred shoulder. I should have remembered to cover it because my dad was going to flip shit. I said, "Yeah, laser to the shoulder. It was quite disgusting. Professor Grey fixed it up though when I was at the school."

My dad nodded but then said, "Well if I ever see this guy who did that to you, I'm going to kill him. No one hurts my daughter."

I laughed, "Dad, I'm fine. You need to not worry so much."

He scoffed, "Yeah right. When I became a father, the worry and protectiveness was just instantaneous. I can't help it."

I chuckled at him and rolled my eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Agent Coulson walked in. He saw me and said, "Ah, the little AWOL agent. You just do whatever you want, don't you?"

I looked at the floor as I spoke, "I just needed to get away."

He nodded and said, "Well I am here because someone stole the Tesseract, and we need both of your help."

I heard him mention the Avengers initiative and I looked up, "Where is this person who took it? And why is he such a threat?"

Coulson said, "We have tracked him to Germany. But we don't know why."

I looked at my father, "Let's go. We got a world to save." I didn't even think about the repercussions of me using my powers, I just needed to help save people. I had a serious complex with saving others, it was what I did.

He scoffed, "Hold on one second, you disappeared and come back with a huge scar on your shoulder. I don't think you should go."

I looked at him like he was insane, "As if I would let you do it alone, I'm going so deal with it."

He glared at me, "You are such an infuriating child."

I laughed, "Yep, I am yours."

He said, "Fine, but how do you hope to get there? I am not letting you use one of my suits."

I laughed at him, "I don't need to. I have a nifty trick I learned from Nat."

I engulfed my whole body in flames and hovered off the floor. My dad's mouth fell, "That is pretty awesome."

I smirked, "I know, now let's go." I jumped off the ledge and took off in the sky.

He threw on his suit and followed after me, but I was faster.


	11. Part 3 - Another Assignment

I laughed as I landed, realizing I had beat my father at our little race. Then I turned to look at the people that were terrified and I saw the reason for their terror. There was that guy with the piercing emerald eyes again; he had to be the one who had stolen the Tesseract. I approached him slowly and he watched my every move, which frightened me a bit. Captain America and Nat came before my father even appeared. I watched as Captain America fought him and Loki seemed to be winning. I jumped in the middle of the fight, powering myself up, before the Cap got hurt. I was trying to help him, but my powers were their usual wonky selves. Then my father came flying in and blasted him backwards.

When my father landed, I stopped my approach. My father laughed at his appearance, "Really? This is what I have to fight? Alright, come on reindeer games."

Loki growled at my father's comment of him and just put his hands up in defeat. He was surrendering, which was weird. I raised my eyebrow at the scene, but watched as they put the cuffs on him. After I knew he was locked up, I powered down, but I felt that suffocating again. I fell to the ground, gasping, this time I worried it wouldn't stop. I felt my body convulsing on the ground for air. My father ran over to me screaming, "What is happening, Tina?"

I felt tears start to fall as I began to fade, but Loki said quietly, "Let me help her."

My father did not like that suggestion, "You will stay the fuck away from my child! You can't help her."

As he screamed at Loki, I knew that wasn't true, Loki was the one who could help me. I tried to reach out towards him, but I was weak now. He saw it though, "Please just let me help her, see how she reaches to me."

My father snatched him up and pulled him over to me, "Fix her, but the cuffs don't come off."

Loki reached down and put his hands on my chest. I felt my temperature drop back down and my body begin to regain itself. I tried to steady my breathing, but that had been so close. I looked up at Loki with sad eyes, "Um...thanks."

I scurried away from him quickly and ran to the jet. I walked up to Nat in the cockpit; I wanted to be away from my father because I knew he was going to go ballistic. Nat smiled at me, "Don't think that you can hide up here, sweetie, your dad is going to scream either way."

I frowned at her, "Gee thanks for the support."

Nat's smile fell, "So what did happen out there?"

I swallowed my pain and tried to answer her, "I...um...I'm dying."

Nat flew around so fast she made my neck hurt, "What do you mean?"

I felt a single tear fall, "The fire in me is killing my body."

Nat just looked at me sadly as we stopped talking because my father had come onto the jet. He stared at me but didn't say anything. Suddenly there was a loud thunder clap and Loki made a face. My father jokingly asked, "Scared of a little thunder?"

Loki said, "I'm not overly fond of what follows," and suddenly Thor burst in and grabbed his brother out of the plane. My father and the Cap took it as someone trying to take Loki away, and I tried to explain that wasn't it, but they didn't listen. I was going to jump to, to find him, but Cap grabbed my hand, "Maybe you should stay here, miss, it would be a shame if you got hurt."

I scowled at him, I knew he was very chivalrous, but that sounded sexist to me. I jumped out, lighting my body on the way down. I saw the fight going on and went to stop it. I screamed, "Stop, dad, this is Thor. He is Loki's brother. We are on the same side."

My father stopped but suddenly I disappeared and appeared in front of Loki, "You don't learn do you?"

I stared at him curiously, "Why do you say that?"

He laughed, "You have been told your powers are killing you, but yet you continue to use them. I will not continue to be your personal icicle to fix you because you are being stupid."

I screamed at him, "No one told you to fix me, so fuck off."

He looked taken back by what I said; apparently no one had ever spoken to him in such a manner. He raised his hand to hit me and I turned my head to lessen the blow, but it never came. I only turned my head back around when I felt his hand on my cheek. I was startled by the niceness he was showing me, and he ran his hand down my cheek. He whispered, "I would never hurt you Sigyn."

I said, "I'm not Sigyn."

He blinked a bit and then looked at me again, yanking his hand away from me. He was certainly a strange individual. The other came and took him back to the jet, with us following. I took a seat next to Captain America, and I noticed how handsome he was. It was sort of creepy that I thought he was hot because he was like eighty and I was only eighteen. He turned to me and smiled, "So your Iron Man's daughter?"

I nodded, "Valentina Stark. They call me Blaze."

He shook my hand, "It's nice to meet you, Valentina. I'm Steve Rogers."

I shook my head, "Just call me Tina, everyone does. It is a lot easier to say too."

He chuckled, "Alright, Tina. So just curious, how old are you?"

I had a mischievous look on my face as I said, "Old enough."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Is that so?"

I laughed, "I'm 18."

He nodded, "Good to know."

I could feel my father's eyes on us as we talked, he was obviously pissed off that a guy was talking to his precious daughter, but he still hadn't spoken to me. I continued to talk to Steve until I noticed someone was missing. I stood up and asked, "Where is Hawkeye?"

Nat was quiet for a moment before she answered my question, "Loki took him."

That kind of snapped me; I ran over to Loki and hit him, "What the fuck did you do to him?"

Loki growled at me, "Remember what I've done for you and don't ever think of touching me again!"

I hit him again and Steve jumped up to yank me away from Loki, "Where is he? Loki, you better not fucking hurt him!"

Loki scowled at me as Steve dragged me back to my seat. My father finally came over to me, "You can't just attack the prisoner because he has taken your lover boy."

I glared at my father, "Don't be pissed off just because I kept another secret."

My father yelled, "All of you is a secret, you haven't changed anything. My daughter doesn't tell me anything; do you know how that makes me feel?"

That comment broke me; I just stood up and looked around the jet at everyone. Nat, the friend I never thought I would have, somewhat like family. My father who I had apparently hurt by my lies. Steve, the guy I was interested in. Thor was the man who had been so nice and had helped me, and was like family now. And Loki, the nut job that kept healing me somehow. I opened my mouth and it took a bit for the words to come out, "I think I should tell everyone here, I'm dying."


	12. Part 3 - The Helicarrier

Once we on board the Helicarrier, my father grabbed me and dragged me off to the side, "Tina, why wouldn't you tell me something like that?"

I screamed, "Because I didn't know how to, dad. I don't know how to tell you that your precious daughter, hell your only daughter is dying."

He sighed and looked at me with sad eyes. I really didn't know what to say to him, how to make everything better. I walked back to the others and I swear I saw tears fall down my father's face as I walked away. I stood among the others as they brought Loki off the jet. He seemed to just stare at me, which creeped me out. I scooted closer to Steve just instinctively, and he put his arm around my shoulder, "It's alright, he can't do anything to you."

I scoffed, "Doesn't mean he can't creep me out with all his staring."

Steve laughed, "Don't worry, Ill protect you."

I smiled at him, he was so sweet, if he would just stop with the chivalrousness, I mean I could take care of myself. Before they took Loki to his cell he looked straight at me and said, through my head, See you soon, Sigyn. It gave me a chill that he was talking to me in my head, and I pressed myself closer to Steve. They took Loki to his new jail cell that was a giant cylinder. I was with my father in the front of the plane, with the others. I couldn't take this whole thing anymore, I stood up and stared straight at Thor, "Who is Sigyn?"

My father was confused, as were all the others, but Thor knew what I was talking about. He sighed before he spoke, "Sigyn was a goddess of fidelity and devotion. She was so beautiful, everyone loved her. She was also Loki's wife, the only one who truly could love Loki. She was killed by a frost giant when they attacked us. It broke Loki; he has never been the same after it."

I realized now why he was so interested in me, I looked like his dead wife, this was just awesome. My father asked me, "Why did you ask that?"

Thor said, "When I saw your daughter, I thought she was Sigyn. So did Loki."

My father said, "So your whack job brother has some sick fascination with my daughter because she looks like his dead wife?"

Thor growled at the statement, "Sigyn was a part of our family, and your daughter really is her spitting image. That is probably the reason he keeps helping her."

Fury spoke up now, "Someone is going to need to go speak to him, try to figure out what he has planned. Natasha, I think you are the perfect person for that."

Nat nodded and I said, "I'm coming with you."

Nat shook her head, "I don't think that is a good idea, Tina."

I said, "You want to know what he is up to, who better to tell you that than me, he thinks I'm his dead wife."

Nat sighed as we walked towards the holding cell. As the door opened, I saw him pacing in the cell. He looked at me, hello dear come to figure out what I'm up to.

I froze, him talking in my head was really unnerving and I just ignored him. He smirked at me, "Can't ignore me forever, Sigyn."

I yelled at him, "I'm not Sigyn."

He laughed, "Oh, I know. Now what did you two want?"

Nat said, "What are you up to, Loki?"

He grinned, "I can't exactly tell you that now can I?"

Nat said, "Just tell us what you are up to."

Loki just laughed. Nat yelled, "You're a monster."

Loki said, "Oh no, you brought the monster with you."

Nat smiled at his revelation and got up to walk out. I went to follow but he called to me, "Do stay, Sigyn. I want to talk to you."

I shook my head as I ran after Nat. Everyone was in the lab now, and Nat had told them the news. They all knew this meant he was going to use Bruce to do something. Suddenly as everyone talked, it sparked an argument. As the conversation got more heated, I noticed this wasn't normal. Loki had to be doing this somehow. Bruce changed when he got heated up enough and Nat and I crashed through the floor with him. I heard my father scream for me, "Tina!"

I tried to get up as fast as I could, and grabbed Nat's hand to pull her away from Bruce, who was barreling towards us. I used my fire to try to keep him away from us, but my fire was weakening me. Finally we opened the back hatch and he flew out. I knew this was all Loki's fault so I ran towards his cell, but I came face to face with Clint. Nat screamed, "Just go, I'll take care of him."

I nodded as I kept running. When I reached his cell, I saw that Agent Coulson was there, facing off with Loki. Thor was in the cage and Loki was fiddling with the controls, and Phil had a gun pointed at him. He saw me and smirked as he appeared behind Phil and stabbed him. I screamed, "No!"

My anger jumped started my powers as I threw fire at Loki, "You fucking bastard!"

He grabbed my arm and spun me around into his arms, "Calm down, Valentina."

I gasped; he really did know my real name. I flipped him over and slammed him to the ground, "I will not calm down!"

He actually laughed from the ground, "You'll kill yourself if you don't stop using that power of yours."

I stared at him, he was right; I could already feel my breath start to shorten. But I couldn't let him win this, not after what he did. I tried to continue standing as he stood back up, "You know I can keep you alive, you should come with me."

I was shocked by his outright invitation to take me with him, why the hell would he do that. I scoffed at him, "As if I would ever go anywhere with you. You want to kill the people I consider family and you already killed a friend of mine. You are a horrible bastard, Loki. And no matter if you escape now, we will stop you."

He seemed to flinch at me calling him a monster, but then he just shook his head, "I wished you would have agreed to come with me." He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it, "No matter what you do, if you live through all this, I will make you mine."

I yanked my hand away from him and I fell as my powers freaked out again. Loki stood above me laughing, "Just remember, dear Valentina, I am the only one who can keep you alive."

He touched my face again as my breathing began to stabilize and when I looked around again, he was gone. I lay on the floor for a moment, thinking about what had just happened. This was bad, Bruce had fallen to the ground as Hulk, Thor had been ejected in Loki's cell, and Coulson was dead. I rose to my feet as I walked back to the observation deck on the ship, where I knew everyone would be.


	13. Part 3 - Finding a Way

As we walked into the observation deck, I saw my father come running towards me and grab me in a tight hug. He whispered, "I was so scared something had happened to you."

I shook my head, "I helped save Nat, and then I went after Loki."

My father looked shocked, "You went after Loki? What happened?"

I thought for a moment, should I really tell him about what Loki said to me. I sat silent for a moment, then said, "Loki wanted me to go with him. He told me he was the only one who could save me. He also knew my name, even called me by it."

My father was outraged by this of course, "If that prick thinks he is coming anywhere near you, he has another thing coming."

Fury said, "He killed Coulson."

An eerie silence set over us as he said that, I knew it had happened, I had been there. Hearing it again though was horrible, it brought back the visual. I was seated next to Steve when Fury threw the cards on the table, I turned away. I stood up in anger after being reminded again, "He will pay for this. We will make him pay for this. He won't win this fight."

Dad smirked at my headstrongness. I wasn't going to let Loki get away with this, regardless if he was the one who was keeping me alive. I then remembered I had seen Clint, "Where is Hawkeye?"

My father said, "In his room, go see him."

I took off running to the room where he was, I stopped in the doorway as i saw him. He was perfectly fine, except a knot on the head from Nat. Nat was sitting with him talking and I whispered, "Hawk?"

He looked up to see me and he came to hug me. I gripped him tightly, so happy that he was okay and that he was away from Loki now. He said, "I'm okay, Tina. How are you?"

I just smiled but then he leaned close to me and whispered, "You were one of his targets to acquire."

I pulled away with a gasp but he pretended that he hadn't said anything. Loki had a serious fixation on me, and that worried me, but also made me feel better. If I could put myself in the way of things, then he would think twice about doing them.

I said, "I'm glad your back, Hawk."

He laughed, "I'm glad Nat knocked me on the head and brought me back."

We all chuckled about that, but then I excused myself. I needed to figure out what it was about Loki that was fixing me, then maybe I could recreate it. I would have just asked Thor, but he had plummeted to the Earth from the plane by Loki, so I had to rely on the internet.

I typed in Loki in the search engine on the computer in the lab. I had been reading for about ten minutes when I came across what I thought it was. Loki wasn't really an Asgardian, he was a Frost Giant. He had to be using his ice powers to combat the fire in me. That's what he had meant by him being my personal icicle.

I ran out on the deck, I knew the one thing that could help me fight in this war with Loki. I called Rogue, "Rogue!"

She yelled, "What's wrong, Tina?"

I said, "I need you and everyone here, like now."

Rogue seemed worried by my tone, "Okay, we will be there, should I just get Storm to track your cell?"

I said, "Yeah, and hurry please. I'll explain everything when you are here."

After an hour, they landed on the Helicarrier and the three came out and Storm left again. I pulled them towards the lab, "Okay look here is the thing, we are in the middle of a war right now. Like I said before, I am dying too. Every time I use my powers, I risk dying. The guy that keeps fixing me and saving my life, I finally figured out how he is doing it."

Rogue looked baffled, "Okay, I follow."

I continued, "The guy is using ice to combat the fire in my body." I turned to Bobby now, "I know I can't ask this of any of you, but I need this. I need you to help us fight, and most of all I need you, Bobby. Your power is ice, you are the only one who can temporarily fix me if I go out during the fight."

They all looked at each other before they nodded, "Of course we will help, Tina. None of us want to see you die."

I smiled sadly, "Thank you guys. Come on, we need to go see how everyone else is."

We walked onto the observation deck and everyone was there now. Nat smiled at me as I walked in with my friends. Dad looked confused as my friends walked in with me, everyone kind of did, but I was going to explain. I sighed as I began, "I found out why Loki can heal me. He is a Frost Giant, so it's the ice that is fixing me. Fire and ice and all. For those of you who don't know anything about me, I ran away when I was sixteen and ended up at a School for gifted kids. It was actually a school for what most call mutants. People born with exceptional abilities or those who had them thrusted upon them like me. That is where my friends come in, this is Rogue, no one should touch her, she can drain you of your power and could hurt you. This little guy here is a fire user just like me, but he needs a source for the fire first. The tall one is Rogue's boyfriend and he uses ice, he is the one who could possibly do the same thing that Loki has been to keep me alive. So I asked them to join us, but just like me, they are young and I don't want to see them hurt, so I ask that you do all in your power to keep them safe as well."

All of the others nodded at my statement, but my dad seemed worried. We took the jet to our home, it was where Loki had set up the Tesseract. As the plane landed and we got off onto the street, I heard his voice in my head, _you think that boy can fix you in the same way I do, you are certainly in for a rude awakening. I told you, I am the only one who can save you, Valentina._


	14. Part 3 - Kicking Some Ass

I glanced around as I watched our world turn into an alien playground. All kinds of creatures were in the air, it freaked me out a bit. I looked at Nat and Hawk, "Keep them safe please. Don't let them out of your sight. John, I need you to come with me."

My dad said, "Be careful, Tina," before he flew up into the air to fire at the aliens. I hoped he would take his own advice as well, I didn't want to lose my father.

I tried to run off into the streets to fight but Steve wouldn't let , "You are just a kid, you need to be careful."

I shrugged him off as I kept running, with John running behind me. I started to throw fire balls at the aliens and John mooched off my flames. I saw Bruce get angry and go green, and then jump into the air. Somehow in the fight, Hawk ended up on a building and was firing arrows at the creatures.

I kept fighting until i started to feel weak and I fell to my knees. I tried to fight it but I couldn't. I could hear John yell for Bobby. He came running to my side and placed his hand on me and willed the ice to cool me. It didn't feel the same as when Loki did it, which meant it wouldn't fix me long. I heard his voice again, _I told you it wouldn't work. That he can't fix you like I do. You need me, dear Valentina._

I shook my head, trying to clear him from my mind. I stood up and kept fighting, I wouldn't let him win this. I watched as we started to get overwhelmed by the aliens, and I worried about us. I heard a scream and turned quickly to see an alien grabbing Rogue. I screamed, "No!"

I couldn't fire anything at the creature or I could hurt Rogue. The thing carried her to my father's tower. Then I heard him again, _Come to me, Sigyn, and I won't hurt your friend._

I didn't know what to do or how to react. If I went, he would take me. If I didn't, I had no doubt he would kill Rogue and my family and take me anyways. I flew up to the balcony and landed. I saw that he had Rogue, "Let her go please."

He scoffed, "Why should I? I'm not merciful."

I begged, something I deeply hated, "Let her go. You can have me. I'll do whatever you want."

He smirked at that, "Come here, Valentina."

I approached him slowly and he raised his hand to my cheek. He seemed to be enjoying himself, "You are so much like my dear wife. When this is over, you will be mine. I will make you my wife, Queen of Earth."

I cringed at the thought. I spat at him, "I will never be yours, Loki."

He chuckled, "I never said you had a choice."

I ran to grab Rogue and take her away but he appeared in front of me, "Going somewhere?"

I shoved him hard, grabbed rogue and jumped. I landed easily and glanced around at the group. They eyed me curiously and I said, "Keep her safe."

I was trying to get back in the fight when i appeared on the balcony again. I was panicked at first but then I heard Loki cackling, "Magic dear, you won't get away that easy."

I tried to get away again, but he cornered me. I screamed, "What is your problem? Why won't you let me go? I am one of those humans you hate so much!"

He looked unphased by what I said, "You look just like Sigyn. You are too beautiful to simply be human. I know your not human, at least not anymore. You are the fire to my ice, dear girl. And you had best get used to it."

I spat my words, "You are a psychotic bastard. I hope my dad kills you."

I turned away from him and that's when I saw it. My dad was there now and I smiled at him. He spoke only to Loki, "You will stay away from my daughter. I don't let her date regular guys, there is no way in hell I would let her be with a psychotic god that is evil."

Bruce came in as the green man and flung Loki around. It was quite hilarious to watch as he flung him like a rag doll. After that, they went to stop the Tesseract' s power.

My world stopped stopped though when I saw my father was flying towards the hole as it closed. What the hell was he doing? I ran and jumped out, flying towards my father. As I reached my father, he grabbed me. We made eye contact before we realized the problem. His suit had shut off and my powers started to suffocate me again. We fell from the sky and Bruce was the one to grab us. He placed me on the ground as i started to suffocate. I twitched in pain as I tried to get air. This was it, I was dying, with my friends and family watching. Then Thor landed with his brother in cuffs. Loki sounded desperate, "Let me help her."

Tony scowled at him, "Why the hell should I let you near my daughter?"

Loki yelled, "I can save her! Don't let her die!"

My father was struggling, I knew that look. I tried to reach towards Loki and he saw it, "See, she wants me to help her."

My father looked at me and then Loki, and then nodded, "But the cuffs stay on."

I looked up at him as he kneeled next to me. He put his cuffed hand to my chest and then he did the strangest thing. He fucking kissed me. I could hear everyone gasp as he did it. He finally pulled his lips from mine and took his hand off my chest. I remembered everything being black for a bit and then I woke up.

I blinked rapidly as I looked upon everyone. I could hear gasp and strange noises. I looked at them and asked, "What?"

My dad handed me the front of his helmet. It was reflective and I looked at myself. That's when I saw it, my red hair was now streaked with ice blue. My eyes were different colors now too. One was the red it had always been and the other was now the ice blue to match my hair.

I turned on Loki with anger, "What the fuck did you do to me?"

He smirked, "I fixed you permanently. If you insist on putting your life in danger, well at least you will be safe while I am imprisoned. Plus I've given you a part of me, that's how I fixed you. I'll come back to find you after I get out of my imprisonment. You are my darling Sigyn after all."

I went flying at him but my dad grabbed me, "Stop, Tina, he did save your life."

I glared at him as I mumbled, "Thank you."

I stormed away from the group and flew back into my fathers tower. I remembered the dream I had, it had been me looking like this and I had obviously been with Loki. I stood on the balcony and stared out at the broken New York City.


	15. Part 4 - Dealing With Life

I didn't want to be near any of them right now. I was too pissed by what had happened to me. I was told my father through my door that they had sent Loki back to Asgard for his punishment. I was glad that he was gone, he had done this to me and I hated him for it. True, I had not wanted to die, but to have my powers made even worse was just as bad.

I sat in my room, playing with my newfound powers. I could use ice now, just like Bobby. It was like I was half and half. One side used ice and the other used fire. I was an even bigger freak now. I knew I would have to leave my room eventually but I still didn't know if I could face everyone.

It had been a week since the incident, and I finally exited my room. I didn't know that everyone had decided to take residence in my father's building. He had neglected to mention that. As I walked towards the bathroom, I slammed right into Steve. I fell backwards from the force of hitting him and he reached out to help me to my feet. I couldn't help but stare into those blue eyes of his, but as I made eye contact I instantly broke it. I hated my appearance now, I looked like a freak. I didn't even acknowledge him as I ran into the bathroom. I started the shower and climbed in.

I spent a long time in the shower, clearing my head and trying to make sense of my world again. The same thing I had been doing for days in my room. I sighed as I stepped out and wrapped the towel around my body. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The more I stared though, the more I hated my face. I punched the mirror in anger and then looked away from it. I would have to deal with this because it wasn't ever going to go back to normal. I hadn't been normal in the first place. The minute that fire had melded with me, my hair and eyes had turned red, in a disturbing way. It would make sense now that if I had ice in me then my hair and eyes would mimic that as well. I tried to look at my appearance in the mirror again, but I gasped at what I saw.

There stood Loki behind me, but I knew he was imprisoned, it wasn't possible. I spun around fast to check but in the mirror he still stood there behind me. He stroked my cheek in the reflection and I could swear I felt it. He spoke to, "Valentina Stark, the reincarnation of my Sigyn. I will find you when I get out. I will come to make you mine. Especially since you are indebted to me now, I did save your life."

I couldn't stop the scream that rose in my throat as I backed away from the mirror. I tripped on the bath mat and fell towards the door as Steve opened it. I fell right into his arms as we both toppled to the floor. I heard a bunch of footsteps come running as I looked up with my face bright red. My father was staring at me with a strange expression, "So you come out of your room to fall into Cap's arms?"

I stumbled up to my feet as I tried to run towards my room, but my dad grabbed my arm, "Why do you keep hiding, Tina?"

He had ahold of my ice arm and I started to freeze his hand on me and then I yanked away. He looked at his hand and then at me. I saw Steve stand up and look a little flustered still, which made me smirk on the inside. I stared at my father and the others, "You want to know why I am hiding?"

My father nodded as he displayed a look of worry, as did the others. I lifted my right arm as I created a wall of ice in the bathroom doorway. The group gasped as they saw it, and they gave me the freak look like others had. I lifted my other hand and melted the wall and then ran to my room. I heard my father knocking on the door, and for the first time, I didn't want to keep secrets anymore. I opened the door for him and he pulled me in for a hug. I didn't fight it at all as I fell into his arms. He asked, "This is what Loki did to you isn't it? He balanced you, but it gave you his powers too."

I nodded, "And I look like a freak."

My father laughed as we sat down on my bed, "I don't think Steve minded so much. And after I threatened all of them too. Besides you are still your beautiful self, Tina."

I looked at him in disbelief; I would never find a man with my father being Iron Man. "You threatened them?"  
He nodded, "Yeah, all those guys need to stay away from you. I don't need a reason to kill them."

I rolled my eyes, "So you think I'm still pretty?"

He laughed, "Of course I do, just because you have different eye colors and hair color, doesn't mean you aren't still beautiful sweetheart."

I nodded; he was a good dad at times. I laughed for a moment then said, "Hey dad, can I get dressed now?"

He chuckled as he walked towards the door, "You have to come out though. We will be in the living area when you are done."

I nodded as he left and closed the door behind him. I threw on one of my summer dresses. It was black and tied around my neck. It left my back open all the way to my hips where it swooped back up. It was just a simple thin cotton fabric, something a little too simple for an heiress. I walked out and went to the living room, and all eyes turned on me.

I sat on the couch next to my dad. He put his arm around my shoulders, "Glad you came out."

I smiled at him and Clint said, "Me too. It's too quiet without you around."

I shook my head at him, always with the jokes. Nat chuckled at the face I made, "He is only kidding, Tina. It was anything but quiet."

I gave them my signature glare, "You all are just too funny."

Nat laughed at me, it had been awhile since I had seen her even smile, let alone mean it. She said, "You look beautiful you know, that look suits you."

I was surprised by that comment, but was even more surprised as I turned to see Steve blushing brightly. My dad saw it to though, "Is there something you want to add to that, Cap?"

Steve's eyes grew wide as he shook his head, refusing to raise his eyes and look at anyone. Obviously the Cap had a thing for me.

I noticed the room was quite empty, "Where is and my friends?"

My father said, "Bruce is down in the lab tinkering with stuff. And your friends went home after the first day. They told us to call when you finally came out."

I nodded, I guess I would have to call Rogue. I greatly dreaded that conversation, and having to face them. I got up to get my cell and dialed her number. She answered after the second ring, "Tina? Is that you?"

I smiled at her voice, "Yeah, Rogue, it's me. I'm out now. If you guys want to fly out and see me tomorrow, I would have no problems with that."

Rogue giggled, "We will definitely be there, Tina. Bright and early."

I groaned, "Maybe not too early."

Rogue said, "You had us worried for days, it will be bright and early."

I whined again as I said, "Alright Rogue, I'll see you tomorrow then."

She said, "Yep, bye Tina."

I hung up and smiled at the group as my dad said, "We need to get some dinner, let's go out, Tina."

I groaned at the thought of where my father would make us have dinner, but I followed anyway. I was glad to be here still, even if I was a freak. I did worry about why I had seen Loki in the mirror though. I was his, whether I admitted it or not. He had saved my life and I knew when he said stuff, he usually tried to fulfill it. That meant he would come back for me eventually.


	16. Part 4 - Being Asked Out

I was startled awake that morning by my friends jumping on my bed. I threw a pillow at them, "Shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

Rogue cackled with laughter, "Oh no, Tina, you had us worried sick, not get your ass up!"

She yanked the blankets away from me and I screeched, "I could have been naked under there."

Rogue shrugged, "Oh well, now get up."

I growled at her as I pulled myself from my bed. I was still in my white camisole and black shorts as I walked out of the room with them following me. I went straight to the kitchen, I needed my caffeine fix and I needed it now. I was still pissed about being woken up but as I sipped my coffee, I was happier. Rogue grabbed a cup as she sat next to me on the counter. Bobby and John were leaning against the counter opposite us, laughing at us. We looked like twins with our behaviors.

My dad walked in a bit later, "What are you kids doing in my kitchen? And drinking my coffee no less!"

I laughed at him, "You know what happens if I don't have my coffee dad."

He cringed at the thought, "Yeah go ahead and drink it. Drink lots of it."

He smiled as if he was happy that I was out of my room, which I knew he was. He said, "Remember we have that charity party tonight."

I groaned, "I don't have to go, do i? I mean look at me."

He shook his head, "You are going, deal with it. You do have a dress right?"

I shook my head no and he grumbled as he handed me one of his credit cards, "Go find a nice dress for tonight, and if your friends are staying, get them something too."

He walked away and Rogue just sat there with her mouth open, "Did he just tell you to buy us stuff too?"

I nodded, "Yeah, my dad is cool. I told you all this."

John smiled, "So can I be your date for this thing tonight?"

I threw my hands up in the air, everything was a date with him, "Sure, why not."

He grinned widely as I jumped off the counter, "Let me get dressed so we can go shopping."

I threw on a pair of jeans and a blue sleeveless shirt and then my boots. I walked back out and was met with Clint in the hallway, staring at me. He smirked, "Hey Tina, going out?"

I nodded, "Got to get an outfit for tonight."

He nodded, "You should ask Nat if she wants to go too."

I smiled, that was a great idea. I ran towards their room, my dad had informed me of the living arrangements at dinner last night. I knocked and waited for Nat to answer. She answered and smiled widely as she saw me, "Tina, did you need something?"

I said, "My friends and I are going out to get something to wear for tonight, did you want to come with?"

She seemed to dislike the idea, "I don't know Tina."

I was confused, "Why wouldn't you want to come?"

Nat said, "I am kind of old you know. I mean, compared to you and your friends I am."

I scoffed, "Please, now come on, we are leaving."

I yanked her out and pulled her with me to the waiting car. We drove to a dress shop in town that I knew well. It took us a bit to find something that we each liked, but eventually we all found the dress we wanted.

We headed back to the house; it was only a few hours away when we would need to leave. Nat went back to her room to get dressed and Rogue and I went to mine. We got dressed and when we were done, we exited the room. John and Bobby's mouths about hit the floor when they saw us. John said, "You looked beautiful, Tina."

I smiled at him as we walked to the living room where everyone was waiting. My dad gasped as he saw me, "You look wonderful, Tina. You will be the life of the party tonight."

I blushed at his comment as we walked out.

My father let me and my friends have our own limo to ride in to the convention center where the party was. I was very nervous about being out in public with the way I looked and Rogue must have sensed it, "Tina, you look amazing. Don't worry."

I sighed as stepped out of the car. All eyes were on me as I got out and my dad wrapped his arm around mine as he helped me out. I stood next to him as my friends followed me out. We walked towards the doorway and I tripped on the carpet as I walked in. I went flying towards the floor and I closed my eyes to not look as I fell. I felt my body stop though and I opened my eyes and looked at my savior. Steve was smiling at me, "Watch your step, Miss Stark."

I turned bright red as he had ahold of my hand and was still holding me up. My father chuckled at the display before breaking it up, "Hands off the daughter, Cap. She is too young for you."

Steve let me go quickly and I couldn't help but feel sad at the loss of his touch. I sighed, my father ruined everything. We walked inside and there were lots of people around. I felt like a sore thumb sticking out in here, but then again, so did Rogue. I stayed mostly to her side the entire time as I watched everyone mingle. We felt awkward him and everyone had to know it. It was getting later in the night when I was greeted with an unexpected person. Steve stood in front of me; I must have been in a stupor staring at him because I didn't hear a word he said to me. I asked, "Huh?" in the most unladylike manner possible.

I was so freaking embarrassed after that but he didn't seem to notice as he asked again, "Would you like to dance?"

I blinked rapidly and pinched myself, "You want to dance with me?"

He nodded, "If you want to, of course."

I took his outstretched hand as he led me onto the dance floor. He was very skilled at dancing, and I was the one who sucked. I was even more embarrassed that I was sucking at dancing with him.

After our dance, he lifted my hand and placed a chaste kiss on the top. I smiled at him, grinning like an idiot. He asked, "If you want, I would like to take you out sometime."

I was in shock; Captain America had just asked me out. I didn't trust my mouth to form words so I nodded to him. He said, "Tomorrow night, 7pm?"

I nodded at him again and then I said the words that had to be said, "My father can't find out."

He nodded at me as he kissed my hand again and let me walk back to my friends. I was too high in heaven to notice how upset John was by what had just happened. I didn't notice until he stormed out of the room. I let out my sad sigh as I watched him; I hadn't meant to upset him. We just weren't a couple anymore; I had grown up a lot.


	17. Note

I will be taking down my stories and doing some revamping to them. If you have favorited my story or are on the alert list, then keep an eye out for when i repost the stories. It will have the same title probably so just look for it again. I hope to get more followers and more reviews for all my stories. i will leave them up for a few days before i delete them all and begin reposting. I am doing this simply so people can see this note and know what is going on. I think this may even help me complete some of the stories that i have long since neglected.

Mistress Loki.


End file.
